What A Wonderful World
by Ramonks33
Summary: Oneshot! Takes place after the Battle of Hogwarts, pure fluff. The regular weekday morning of the Malfoy household, of Draco, Astoria and their son, Scorpius. It's a new dawn, it's a new day, and a new life for Draco Malfoy, and it didn't seem to get any better then this. What a Wonderful World.


_What A Wonderful World_

_ A/N: This has been lingering in my notes for awhile, so it's high time I finally give it to you. It's been awhile since I've posted anything Harry Potter, so I hope you enjoy it! Takes place after the Battle of Hogwarts, pure fluff, and follows canon of Draco and Astoria_

* * *

Silence. Pure, golden silence.

He slowly opens his grey eyes, looking up the canopy above their heads. The house was quiet and peaceful, exactly the way it should be on a peaceful week day morning. Draco Malfoy smiles to himself, as he remembers that he wasn't supposed to show up to 's today until about 11:30. It had to be about 10 right now. Letting out a soft sigh, he pulls his beautiful wife closer into his arms, kissing her forehead softly. Hearing a soft giggle, his smile widens as he finds her eyes opening, those beautiful green eyes he had always loved.

"Mornin', love."

"And good morning to you, love." he replies quietly, smiling as she turns onto her side to face him. Running a hand up her side, he feels her curves underneath the blanket. Reminding himself about how lucky he is to have a beautiful, intelligent and kind witch like her as his wife. Planting a sweet kiss on her lips, he wraps his arms around her body, and begins to kiss down her neck. He knew it was her weak spot, and she absolutely melted in his arms when he did. He hears her soft laughter, and he stops, to simply gaze at her. Her perfect lips were curved into a brilliant smile. He loved her so much. It hurt to just look at her, she was so beautiful. He couldn't say it enough.

He had met Astoria two years after the Battle of Hogwarts. At the time, at age 19, he was weary and tired from the trials and tribulations. The trials from the Ministry, constant veritaserum being forced into his system, the cold stares of every other wizard and witch on the street. He thought he wouldn't ever be free from his name, of the Malfoy name that his father had disgraced. For years, he had believed being a Malfoy meant that you were better, that you were important. Only then did he realize that Malfoys were usually cowards. The nightmares, the constant glares that followed him, reminding himself of how much he had hated himself.

When he was free of his trials, he had to go back to school. His final years at Hogwarts had no room for education, so, along with Granger and couple of other students, they returned to their school when it was completely fixed. Taking courses, he had decided that he wouldn't want to be an auror, as he knew there was too much discrimination against his family for it to be a proper occupation. Studying hard, and spending hours alone, he forced his grades to go up, and in the end, graduated with 9 O.W.L's. Standing there, getting his O.W.L's, was the best thing he could ever have. Deciding to make a change, he began to study healing, and had arrived to be an apprentice at St. Mungo's. There was a beauty of studying healing, to help others that he could've harmed. Now, he was head of the Dai Llewyn ward, and while being an apprentice, that's where he had met Astoria.

Astoria was two years younger then him, and had arrived in his ward when she was doing Ministry work. Magical Law Enforcement, working under Granger. She had gotten herself into a nasty fight with a Chimaera, and landed herself in his ward. With his kind hands and careful eyes, he had brought her back to healthy, but couldn't help but begin to feel attracted to this brave, young woman. It was no secret that Astoria had feelings for him. The day she was released from St. Mungo's, Draco had asked her to dinner, and four years later, they became husband and wife. Only last year, did they have Scorpius, their son. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

Who at the moment, began to cry inside his nursery, which was across the hallway. Loud cries came across the hallway, and he watches as his wife pulls herself out of his arms, giving him an apologetic smile, and takes her time to walk from their bedroom to the nursery, where his son, Scorpius, slept. Smiling as he watches her opening the door to the nursery, he pulls himself out of bed, wrapping a robe around himself quickly, and joining her across the hall.

The nursery was painted a simple white, but lavishly painted spirals and curves of yellow, blue and hints of purple danced their way across the walls. The crib was in the corner of the room, next to a wide window that let in plenty of sunlight. Astoria held their son close to her, as Draco joins her. They both simply gaze at their son, who at the sight of his parents, immediately stops crying. Wide green eyes that were inherited from his mother, stare up at his father and smiles at him. Draco feels his heart about to burst, until he notes the odd smell that has arisen in the room.

"Augh, diaper change?" He asks, wrinkling his nose. Astoria merely laughs, and nods, shaking her head. She coos to Scorpius a bit, before turning back to her husband.

"I can change his diaper, if you want, love. And you best be getting freshened up, because I'm not going to kiss you unless you brush your teeth."

"Alright, 'Storia," he replies, smiling brightly at her. Kissing her cheek, he bades the pair goodbye as he heads to their private bathroom, getting ready to freshen up for the day.

* * *

"Love! Breakfast!"

"Coming, Astoria!"

Draco, freshly showered and dressed, enters their master kitchen, to see his wife feeding Scorpius a mushed up mixture of carrots and vegetables. Their boy was sitting in his high chair, wrinkling his nose every time Astoria fed him a spoonful. Draco walks over to them, planting a quick kiss on Astoria's cheek, before fixing himself a cup of tea. He notes the muggle toaster that Astoria had bought plugged in, with two pieces of bread slowly being toasted. As he waits for the kettle to boil, he waits until Astoria has burped him and wiped his chin, before picking up his son. _His _son. How could it ever be that he, Draco Malfoy, once a convicted traitor, now had the best luck in the world?

"Hello, my boy!" He says, laughing as Scorpius's face breaks into a goofy toothless smile, "How're you? You didn't give Mummy too much trouble, did you?"

"If you count having to change his diaper twice because he's had too much to eat last night, then yes, he's given me trouble!"

"Oh, that's my boy!" Draco laughs, and quickly kisses his son's cheek, cradling him in his arms, "Make sure to take care of your Mum while I'm at work, alright?"

"Gahh..."

"Ah, that's it! You're going to be the smartest boy in your year!" He exclaims, as his son continues to mumble unintelligible things under his breath. He looks up at his wife, who merely shakes her head with amusement, "Oh, c'mon, Astoria! He's got my looks, your brains, who knows what he could do!"

"He could be working in Gambol and Japes for all I care," Astoria replies promptly, giving her a husband a strict yet somewhat kind smile, "He will do as he pleases, alright?"

"Yes, love. And you'll be even smarter then me! Future Minister for Magic, this one! I bet even Granger'll love ya'!"

"Oh, did you hear?" Astoria says, as she walks over to the kettle and pours the cup of tea for the pair of them, sipping on it gently before speaking again, "The Weasleys? They have a lil' girl, same age as Scorpius!"

"Oh...that's...nice..."

"Her name is Rose."

"Well, then, our Scorpius will be smarter then any two thirds of the 'Golden Trio'." Draco rolls his eyes at the ridiculous name Potter and his friends have. The trio and Draco have learned to move on and forget the past, but Draco still had a slight touch of annoyance whenever somebody mentioned the "Golden Trio" and their wonderful, _heroic _feats.

"Draco..."

"Sorry, love." He looks at the clock above the refrigerator, to see the time. 11:15. Widening his eyes, he takes a quick sip of tea, and a piece of toast in his mouth as he pulls his robes on. He hands his son to his wife, as he hurries towards the door.

"Sorry, love! I'm going to be late!"

"It's alright, Draco," Astoria replies, but stops him before he could leave the mansion. "Say goodbye to Daddy, Scor."

"Gwahh..."

Scorpius makes a goofy smile at Draco, and it warms his heart. Planting a quick kiss on both of their heads, he begins to stride down the paved stone path that lead from their door to their gates. As he took another bite of toast, he looks up at the sky. Perfect blue, fluffy clouds of white, a magnificent shining sun. The air smelled sweet, like honey. He looks back a moment, to see his wife, his amazing wife, holding their son, and waving to him from their doorstep. Waving his hand in the air, he lets out soft sigh, inhaling the fresh air. Like the muggles say, what a wonderful world.


End file.
